Ultimate Spiderman and Ironman: the armored adventures
by TheDemigodAvenger
Summary: Summary inside, please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Ironman/Tony Stark helping out Spiderman/Peter Parker and his team (Nova/Sam Alexander, Power man/Luke Cage, White tiger/Ava Ayala, and Iron fist/Danny Rand) defeat a villain. Set before the iron man the armored adventures episode Extremis, but Fury and some other Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. know that Iron man is Tony Stark and before the last episode of the second season of Ultimate Spiderman.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker

I sat down in my chair, to exhausted to actually stand up and address my team, and anyway, they probably won't even acknowledge me. They're to busy despairing over our loss and the price for our loss. Having half of our school being blown to pieces.

I looked up and then scanned the group. Nobody had major injuries, some cuts and bruises, but mostly they were good. I was also in that condition, but I'm pretty sure I won't be running very fast any time soon. My twisted ankle was probably the worst injury even if it was a minor twisted ankle. The S.H.E.I.L.D. Doctors only said it would take about 2 days to heal, so I felt a little better.

"Well that sucked," Nova summed our battle up, with a grim smile.

"Yes that did 'suck'," we all turned to see director eye patch, and I got ready for the big you-are-all-farliars-of-human-kind speech. "You guys need help," he stated and then looked at me. I knew he was waiting for a remark, like well Nova needs the most help or something like that, but I was to bummed to say anything. "So, I decided to have someone join you're team for a few days, you will train with him and then you will go after the criminal."

"Directed Fury," Ava said. "We don't need help."

"Well that fight, to me sounded like you were screaming for help," Fury said in that serious tone.

"Who is the new team member?" I ask, I'm fine with getting some help, but I hope it is someone who's cool. "Does he have any special powers."

"He has no special powers," Fury said. "His name is Ironman." Fury turned around and left. The door sliding shut behind him.

"I heard Ironman kept his secret identity from S.H.E.I.L.D. For a year," Sam said.

"I heard that he built his armor by himself," Power man offered.

"Guys, just come over here," White Tiger said.

I looked over from where I was watching Nova and Power man randomly spew off facts about Ironman to where Ava was sitting. She was looking at the computer and the S.H.E.I.L.D. website was up and on it I could see and picture of the Ironman suit. _Great_ I thought _Ava hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D. Again._

"White Tiger, it is not wise to look into someone else's life without their permission," Iron fist said.

"Whatever," I said. "We need to Learn about him and if that means hacking into S.H.E.I.L.D. we should do it. So, what does it say."

"it says who he has defeated and then nothing else really," White Tiger said. "Wow, it says here he defeated Doom. We couldn't even do that."

"Well to be fair, that was like our first time working as a team and all," I said. "But we do need this guys help, so, see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark

I blasted Unicorn, the villain I was fighting at the moment. Unicorn fell and before he could get up I blasted him again. I held out my arm getting ready to blast him for the third time when my phone started ringing.

"Pepper, who is it?" I asked her as I shot the repulser.

Peppers quick and high voice started to come through the armor, "It says it's . . . Fury, of S.H.E.i.L.D. Oh my gods, if you get to go to S.H.E.I.L.D. I have to come too."

I rolled my eyes and answered the call, "Fury, what is it?" I said. "I'm kind of busy." I made a force field around Unicorn. I suppressed a laugh as I watched him try to get out.

"I need you to help out one of my teams," Fury said.

"You really want me to help," I said confused.

"Just come down to S.H.E.I.L.D. tomorrow, don't be late," he said.

"Wait, I didn't agree to any-," I heard the call end. "-thing."

I blasted Unicorn to make sure he stayed down and then flew away when I heard the cops.

"So," Pepper said. "What did he want? A new agent, becuase if that's what he wanted you had to have recommended me."

"No, Pepper," I said, annoyed. "he wants me to help some team of his. Can you hack into S.H.E.I.L.D. To try to figure out which one it is?"

"Sure," she said.

When I got back to the armory I walked over to Pepper. She was almost done with getting past the security.

"hey," I said and looked around the empty armory. "Where's Rhodey?"

"He's on a patrol," she said, not facing me. She was glued to the screen. "He should be coming back in about a minute."

While I waited for Pepper to hack into S.H.E.I.L.D. And Rhodey to get back from patrols I looked over my armor. I didn't tell Pepper and Rhodey about the risks of using the armor, it strained my heart a lot and if I didn't recharge it regularly I could die in the middle of a fight or a flight. I was still working on a way to fix it.

"It seems like you are going to help a group called . . . actually they don't have a name," Pepper said, snapping me back to reality. "it consists of Peter Parker aka Spiderman, Luke Cage aka Power man, Sam ALexander aka Nova, Danny Rand aka Iron fist, and Ava Ayala aka White Tiger."

"I've heard of them," I said. "At least I'm not going to be working with adult S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents."

"What you guys talking about," I turned and saw Rhodey. He was out of the War Machine armor.

"Tony is going to help S.H.E.I.L.D. Again," Pepper informed him.

"Tony," he said. "Is that a good idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Pepper said. "What could go wrong."

"They would have blown Tony up once if he hadn't trapped the living laser." Rhodey said.

"Whatever Rhodey," I said to him. "I'm just going to do it."


End file.
